A princess' monster
by Magicwolf360
Summary: A long time ago, in the kingdom of Mewni, lived a magical princess named Moon. In the forest surrounding the kingdom, a reptilian monster. Who knew Fate could be so cruel? This is my theory on Toffee and Moon's past. (I'm not good at writing romance summaries, the actual story is better)
1. Chapter 1

Moon giggled, using her wand to blast her up to the chandelier. It creaked under her weight, but held, swaying precariously. She crouched, looking over the side. Her brother dashed down the hall, pausing, his lips tugged up in a smile. His hair was the same blue as hers, except his eyes were a vibrant green.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," he sing-songed.

Moon bit her lip to keep from laughing. Lunar whipped aside the curtains, opened the wardrobes, checked the three rooms in the hallway. After a second or two, he scratched his head in confusion.

"Moon? The hallway's a dead-end... I know you're here!"

She twirled her wand between her fingers triumphantly. She'd just gotten it last week, and she loved it! All the spells she used against monsters... the different ways she disobeyed Queen Stella. As if conjured by her thoughts, Stella appeared around the corner, followed by a young but healthy goat.

"I'm very sorry to hear of Chancellor Growan's passing... as with tradition, Moon will bless the body with her wand. She's studying right now. I'll fetch her."

The goat bayed gratefully.

"Moon!" Stella called.

The queen stopped, just noticing Lunar for the first time.

"Lunar? What are you doing out here?"

Her brother flushed, stumbling with his words. Stella's eyes flashed.

"Moon's not studying, is she?"

Lunar stiffened. Stella's face reddened with rage.

"Moon!" She snarled.

Moon flinched, her mind torn. A part of her wanted to stay on the chandelier forever... and yet... with a sigh, she hopped onto the ground. Legmet bleated in surprise and Stella scoffed in disgust.

"Look at you! A _princess_ hanging on a chandelier! What kind of a disappointment _are_ you?! After the ceremony, you're going to study... and you're not coming out until your coronation!"

* * *

Moon stared at her ceiling. Two guards were stationed just outside her door. The sun was dipping into the horizon, casting her room in shadows. Glossaryck had given up trying to teach her for the day, realizing she wouldn't cooperate. For just a second, she wished Stella had never given her the wand. Now her parents expected some kind of perfection... she rolled onto her side and stared out the window. The Forest of Certain Death loomed in the distance, its dark trees stretching up. Moon blinked, feeling her stomach roil. Without even realizing what she was doing, she'd made a rope from her bed sheets and was lowering herself to the ground. Without missing a beat, she raced down the path, hopping from shadow to shadow. The castle slowly disappeared behind her, leaving her alone in the woods. By now, it was almost completely dark. An owl watched her from the side, hooting in protest of the stranger.

She stopped abruptly, gulping in large breaths of air. Her heart thundered against her chest, making her lean against a tree for support. A giddy sound escaped her mouth, an uncontrollable laughter erupting from her.

"Everything sucks," she squeaked, doubling over.

A tear streamed down her face. Another... and another... before she got the chance to completely break down, there was a rumble in the darkness. Moon froze, instinctively reaching for her wand. Her ears perked up, trying to catch every sound the forest made. A vine wrapped around her ankle.

* * *

Damian was trying to catch the last rays of sun. He crawled higher onto the rock, closing his eyes against the wind. He didn't know how long he stayed in that position. He was never this warm! A scream rang through the forest. His eyes snapped open, and he leaped to his feet.

"Help!" A girl screeched.

Damian scurried away from the rock, slinking towards the cries. His eyes widened. The girl was wound tightly in a vine, the culprit slowly dragging her into a carnivorous plant's mouth. She struggled to try and throw the vine off, but everything she did made the vine tighten. Damian growled, pouncing on the plant's head. It bucked, trying to throw the reptile off. He dug his teeth into the soft petals, greeted by a pained howl. Sap shot out of the wound, showering Damian. He slipped back and hit the ground with a _thud_. Moon struggled out of the vine and scampered to the side, watching as the plant writhed in pain. It fell to the ground with a shudder, its long purple tongue lolling out of its mouth.

A monster had just saved her? Her fingers hovered over her wand, expecting some sort of trick. Damian forced himself to his feet, pain shooting up his leg. He winced in pain, falling back down with a grunt. Moon hesitated, but opted for helping him up. She gently propped him on a tree, feeling his golden eyes bore into her.

"Why did you save me?" she whispered.

"So I could be better than your species," he laughed dryly.

Moon rose an eyebrow.

"How are monsters better than Mewmans?"

"Well for one, our royal family doesn't try to _change_ history. We tell it like it is."

He puffed his chest out, but somewhere in the back of his mind, a little voice hissed "liar".

"Oh, ok, if my species is so horrible, I guess I'll just have to leave you out here!"

"Maybe you should! No Mewman is worth my health!"

"No monster is worth my time!"

"Go back to your cushioned life!"

Moon seethed, starting to stalk away.

"Maybe I will!"

"Great! If I ever see your face again, it'll be too soon!"

Moon stopped about about a yard away. She looked back, and Damian realized he couldn't hold his indifferent face. A smile cracked his lips, and he reached into a pocket, taking out two pieces of candy.

"Toffee?"

The princess tilted her head to the side, making her way back to the monster. She took the toffee and inspected it quizzically.

"Do you always keep toffee in your pockets?"

"What else could a pocket possibly hold?"

She unwrapped it and popped it in her mouth.

"How do I know it's not poisoned?" she teased.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me."

"Yeah, right. Do you need any help with that bone?"

Damian looked at his leg, which was bent at an odd angle. He waved it off without a second glance.

"It'll be fully regenerated by tomorrow."

"Wow. Impressive. I guess I should be thanking you."

"I guess you should. The name's Damian, by the way."

Moon wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

"Nah, you don't look like a Damian... more a Toffee."

"That's just cruel!"

"Hey, I call it as I see it!"

"Ok, what's your brilliant and inspired name?"

"Moon."

Toffee faltered, almost choking.

"Princess Moon?"

"Wha- oh, yeah... probably should have mentioned that."

"I've never met a Royal before. I thought you'd be a lot more... intimidating."

She scoffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"And I thought a monster would be more vicious."

"Hm. Touche."

Moon wasn't sure how long she stayed with him. They talked and laughed, comparing their lives and their likes and dislikes. The sun was starting to come up when Moon realized she should start going back. By then, Toffee's leg was completely healed. He pushed himself off the tree and bowed dramatically.

"This was fun, Princess. I-I look forward to seeing you again."

He took her hand and kissed it, mindfully maneuvering his teeth. Moon's cheeks burned.

"Thanks... Toffee."

* * *

The next night, she snuck out again. Toffee seemed to have the same idea. He was waiting patiently at the forest's edge, throwing a rock up in the air and catching it.

"Hey, Moon! Check it out! I found this in the river!"

He tossed the rock to her. She caught it easily and gasped. It was a jewel the size of her hand. It glittered brilliantly, even in the reduced light. She yelped happily and hugged him, almost knocking him over. Toffee held out his hand, mocking a gentleman.

"Care to hunt, m'lady?"

"Hunt?"

"How else do you expect me to feed my parents? My siblings?"

"Oh, so the lizard has siblings?"

"Too many to count."

She took his hand, and he pulled her along, hopping from the path and into the dark brush. Moon leaped and stumbled, her hair snagging on branches and scratching her skin. Toffee stopped so suddenly that Moon almost crashed into him.

"Do you hear that?" he whispered.

Moon held her breath. She could hear it... a quiet rustling up ahead. Toffee flexed his claws, a dangerous gleam appearing in his eye.

"Stay here," he rumbled.

It only took a second, she didn't even hear the creature cry. Toffee came back with a rabbit slung over his shoulder. His eyes were bright and full of excitement.

"Come on, we need about three more."

* * *

Moon was slumped in her seat, staring Glossaryck. The little man was trying to explain a cloning spell, yet Moon felt herself falling asleep. After a while, Glossaryck gave a tired sigh.

"Moon, you can't keep sneaking out. When was the last time you slept?"

"Three days ago," she yawned, "I'm fine. I just- I want to see Toffee tonight."

"Yeah, but you can't keep going on like this! It's not healthy, and if this Toffee really cared, he'd see that."

"But he's... my... friend," she fell asleep.

Glossaryck inhaled, floating over to her.

"Very well," he conceded, disappearing with a bright flash.


	2. Chapter 2

When Moon woke up, she jumped in surprise, falling out of the chair. Toffee was seated on the window seal, chewing a piece of candy and reading a book. Moon blinked, quickly jumping to her feet.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, "If Mom found you-"

"Glossaryck said he's got that covered," Toffee said with a wave of his arm.

"Glossaryck? What did he do?"

Toffee rose an eyebrow.

"I thought Glossaryck told you! He told me what was happening, how you were running yourself ragged. I figured, if you can't come to me, I'd go to you."

"No, no I'm fine! If anyone sees you, you'll be executed!"

Toffee put down the book. He crossed the room and touched her shoulders.

"Moon, this is my choice. I'd rather risk myself than see the future leader of Mewni die in a forest."

"You're willing to risk yourself for me? Why? We've only known each other for like three days."

Toffee shrugged, picking up his book again.

"You're different than I thought you'd be. I'm intrigued."

"Good to know I'm so intriguing."

He smirked, stretching out on her sofa. While he read, she sat on the other side of the sofa, propping her legs up on his. They read silently across from each other, occasionally making a small joke or two.

* * *

The days seemed to blur together. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months. Every day, Glossaryck would leave the two of them alone for an hour. They'd talk and laugh, play games and sometimes read. Toffee's visits always made Moon happy. Even Stella began noticing a change in her daughter's behavior. She was more open, accepting lessons and ceremonies without a fight. Of course, the queen didn't complain... but she did wonder...

Toffee was using one of her pillows to prop up his tail. Moon grumbled in frustration, passing the brush over the canvas.

"This is stupid."

"The Princess Painting isn't _my_ tradition."

"Yeah, but I don't have a single artistic bone!"

"Queen Diana was the most respected artist to ever live."

"Oh please, everyone was just scared of being executed."

"Yes," he said slowly, "I noticed your family does a lot of that."

"Not my fault they broke the law."

Toffee didn't respond. Moon stepped back from the canvas with a beaming smile.

"Boom! What do ya think?"

He tilted his head, a strand of hair hitting Moon's cheek. The painting was of a girl fighting a carnivorous plant. Its tongue was wrapped around her waist. She held a sword up, ready to slice through the soft flesh.

"I believe there are some inaccuracies here."

"The painting's supposed to be of my most triumphant moment."

"So your most triumphant moment was killing something you didn't kill."

The corners of her mouth tugged up.

"No, silly. It was meeting you. I'd paint us shaking hands, but I don't think my subjects would exactly approve."

His heart lurched. Her greatest triumph so far was meeting _him_? Moon had gone back to painting, so she didn't notice when Toffee softly touched her chin. Moon started, giving him a confused smile.

"You're an amazing person," Toffee whispered, "I never thought I could care for a Mewman, much less... well-"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Moon gaped. She swayed slightly on her feet. Toffee waited, searching her face.

"Toffee... I love you too."

Before he knew what he was doing, the monster leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. The kiss seemed to last forever, and Moon wouldn't have minded if it did. But she pulled away, feeling a tear slide down her cheek.

"There's something I haven't told you- I've just been scared."

"What? Moon, what happened?"

She opened her mouth to answer, when suddenly, there were heavy footsteps in the hall outside. The two broke apart quickly, and Moon ushered Toffee into the wardrobe. Lunar burst into the room in excitement. He was covered in mud, twigs stuck in his hair.

"I did it!" he cried, "it's in the dungeons!"

He stepped forward and kissed his sister's forehead.

"Happy 15th, sis!"

Toffee peeked out through a crack in the wardrobe. She hadn't told him it was her birthday! Moon shrank, shuffling her feet.

"I don't feel so good," she mumbled.

"Really? Aww, I'll ask Fran to make you something. Mewni's waiting though... Mom'll be disappointed if you miss this."

Moon nodded slowly, following her brother out of the room. Toffee crept out of his hiding place and paused. Curiosity got the better of him, and he left the room, creeping along the walls. He expertly avoided the guards, eventually coming to a stop next to the balcony. Moon's painting was being held up for a crowd below. Stella was addressing her citizens, every once in a while motioning towards Moon.

"Tonight, my daughter becomes a woman. This painting represents her greatest triumph in her childhood, the thing she will first think of when thinking to her youth. Tonight, my subjects, Princess Moon will perform the Ancient Ritual, a signal that's ready to take on new challenges and responsibilities! My dear son has captured this beast by himself in an act of loyalty towards his future queen! Bertram! Release the monster!"

Toffee gasped. A large knight rolled out a cage with a monster trapped inside. It squirmed uncomfortably in chains, growling at its captors. Moon stood next to her mother, staring down at the creature.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Mewni... I am ready to be your protector!"

She aimed her wand and fired. Toffee looked away, feeling his stomach turn violently. All he heard was a pained squeak and a loud _thud_. The audience erupted in cheers, chanting their princess' name. Hot tears stung his eyes as he turned back to the balcony. Moon waved at her subjects, thanking them for the love and adoration. White, hot rage boiled. The monster stumbled through the halls, making it to Moon's room and collapsing against the wall. He forced himself to be composed, pretending to read his book once Moon entered.

"What was that all about?" He asked as nonchalantly as possible.

Moon hesitated.

"Nothing important. You know how dull these customs are."

The book trembled in his hands. It fell to the floor, making Moon look up in surprise.

"'Nothing important' she says. You're a _liar_ , and _murderer_! How could you just kill that monster?!"

"You think I _wanted_ to? What was I supposed to do? Say I couldn't because I'd fallen in love with one?"

"Yes! You looked me in the eye and said you loved me! The next minute, you murder one of my kind in cold blood!"

"What about all the times monsters have killed Mewmans? Don't we deserve our justice?"

"I thought you were different," he muttered venomously, "do you even know who you killed?"

She didn't answer.

"His name was Gawaraa. His family practically _owns_ the swamp. Once they find out what you did, there will be _war_. Gawaraa's family is beloved... any monster would follow them into battle... including me."

Moon felt like she'd just been punched.

"You'd go to war just to spite me?"

"To fight for freedom," he growled, "at least for the security that a monster won't be murdered for Mewman entertainment."

He turned towards the window, his tail twitching. Moon inhaled sharply, her whole body shaking.

"Please, Toffee... don't go. We can talk this out!"

The lizard hesitated, feeling his heart tug slightly. He shot a side glance at the princess. She gazed at him pleadingly, her eyes wide. For a second, Toffee tried actually picturing going to war with her, using his weapons against her wand. He exhaled slowly. No matter what he told himself... the thought of actually _hurting_ her made his stomach turn violently.

"I love you," he whispered, "but this war will destroy both our peoples."

"We don't have to be like them," Moon said softly.

"You still see us as the enemy."

* * *

Moon would never admit that. Both of them knew it. For a while, things seemed to go back to normal. Toffee would come for his daily visits, and laugh with her. Sometimes Glossaryck agreed to let her and her monster escape the palace walls. They walked together, sometimes raced. All Moon wanted was for things to go back to the way they were. She never knew she could want something so much... but the war council was meeting more frequently. Toffee nodded gravely, not surprised by the news.

"Gawaraa's family are asking for volunteers for an army."

"Will you fight?"

Toffee swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. _You don't hate Mewmans, you don't hate them_.

"Of course not," he replied with a strained smile.

She smiled in relief and gently kissed his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is a bad idea, Moon."

"No it's not! They'll never even know you're a monster!"

Toffee hobbled out of the closet. Moon had made his tail disappear, so his balance was completely thrown off. Her spell had changed everything, his sharp teeth, gray skin. Even his golden eyes and darkened into a cocoa brown. No matter how many times he tried slicking his hair back, it bounced forward and over his forehead.

"You're right... it's not a bad idea. It's the worst you've ever had!"

"Don't you _want_ to be my date to the Ball?"

"I'd rather not celebrate the war," he grumbled.

"But it's tradition! The Ball must be had on the eve of first battle! And I _need_ a date!"

"How many traditions does your family have?"

"Well, it's a tradition for every queen to create a _new_ tradition."

Toffee blinked.

"Y-you're kidding right? The Butterfly dynasty has been in power for thousands of years!"

"And so, accordingly, we have over a thousand traditions!"

He looked ready to bite something, when her doors swung open. Queen Stella bustled in, straightening her dark blue hair on top of her head.

"Moon! What's taking so long... is this your date?"

Her whole face went scarlet.

"Mom, this is Toffee. Toffee, Mom."

Stella rose a quizzical eyebrow.

"It's a... pleasure... to meet you."

Toffee felt himself shrink. Stella forgot about him quickly, opting to grab her daughter's hand.

Toffee had never been in the Butterfly ballroom before. It was almost entirely made out of a crystal. The light reflected over the dancers, moving with grace. The monster tugged at his bowtie nervously.

"Moon," he whispered, "I-I'm a horrible dancer."

"Don't worry," she hissed back, "just follow my lead."

Stella swept out onto the dance floor. Instantly, the instruments stopped, and the entire crowd of elite Mewmans turned towards her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present my daughter, as she performs the honorary dance of the Blood Moon waltz."

The crowd clapped politely. They shifted to form a large circle in which Moon and Toffee could dance. The princess held out her hand with a smirk. Toffee stared at her face. She was gorgeous... she'd combed her hair for the occasion, making her look unearthly. The monster took her hand and allowed himself to be led to the floor. The second they were in position, the musicians struck a music box like melody. Moon led him at first, slowly showing him the moves.

"Think you got it?"

"Oh, totally," he scoffed.

To prove his point, he tried twirling her. Moon's eyes widened in shock as toppled onto the ground. A murmur ran through the crowd. Toffee winced, but the princess laughed loudly.

"So... you wanna play that way, huh?"

"I-uh-"

The musicians glanced at each other anxiously, but kept playing. Moon began twirling Toffee, catching him mid-fall. Before he could react, she put him upright and swished across the dance floor, moving in time with the music. Toffee blanked. The way she moved seemed to captivate everyone in the room. Stopping at the far edge of the circle, she whipped around and rose an eyebrow.

"Are you going to dance or not?"

Chuckles rose up from their audience. Toffee bowed so low, his hair almost touched the ground.

"I shall, m'lady... but would you care to join me?"

Moon beamed, running over and hugging him. They shifted silently until the song came to a close.

* * *

Toffee stretched in the doorway, yawning loudly. The only way this ball could get any better was if he could return to his reptilian form.

"Tonight was fun," he conceded.

"It's not over yet," she snorted, "next comes the royal speeches... and then you have to join me on a parade."

"A parade? With thousands of Mewmans staring at me?"

"Millions," she teased.

He rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall.

"How stuffy will the speech be?"

"Extremely... you can stay if you want, I'll only be gone about an hour."

"An hour!? But-"

Stella interrupted, sticking her head into the room.

"The royal court is waiting," she chirped.

Toffee didn't have the chance to wish her well as she was whisked away, and out of sight. The monster tried to sit down, instantly missing his tail. He liked the way it lounged next to him, able to grab whatever he needed. Across the room, the spell-book slammed open, and Glossaryck floated out. Toffee watched with interest as the creature made his way to the table and picked up a cup of pudding.

"Ugh, vanilla. Moon _knows_ I like chocolate!"

"Hey, Glossaryck, any chance you can change me to my old form? Just until Moon finishes her speech?"

"Sorry Toffee," he yawned, "I can only help whoever is in possession of the book."

Glossaryck licked the pudding on the sides of the cup while Toffee crossed the room and grabbed the book.

"Ha! Now I'm in possession of the book! Do as I say!"

"Look, kid, I'm not going to change you back just for Moon to change you again! Is there anymore pudding?"

"Yeah, I think there's some in the kitchen."

Moon's mentor nodded and glided out of the room. Toffee watched him go, falling back onto the sofa. A couple of minutes passed, and Moon still wasn't back. He turned his attention back on the book. She'd never shown it to him... had she? Curiosity pounded his head. At first he ignored it, but after another minute, he scampered to the text. The gems seemed to glow as he touched the cover in awe. It was beautiful, the roots spread out and twisting in a state of organized chaos.

Toffee slowly opened the cover. He couldn't understand the language on the pages, but he scanned the pictures, marveling at their illustrations. He continued scrolling idly, stopping every once in a while to try and pronounce the spells in his head. The monster paused at a page with a large spade on it. A large skull with a lock greeted him.

"Hmm... what's this?"

He ran a finger over the lock. It caught in his skin and pinched. Toffee winced in pain as a drop fell onto the skull's forehead. Before he could clean it, the blood soaked into the skull. It sighed in contentment, turning its hollow eyes up to Toffee's.

"You don't know how long I've waited for that."

"Oh... um... great... glad I could help."

"You deserve a reward," the skull muttered reverently.

"No thanks, I'd rather no-"

The lock clicked open. Toffee jumped in surprise as the pages turned by themselves, settling on a page. The page had a picture of swirling clouds, the queen in the middle.

"Wait... is that Queen Eclipsa?! This is _her_ chapter? Hmm... I was expecting something a little more- ah!"

Clouds blew up in his face. He gripped his face in pain, stumbling backwards as the clouds swirled furiously around him. Toffee yelped, feeling himself levitate off the ground.

"GLOSSARYCK! MOON!"

A whispery voice cooed softly.

"Look at you," the voice clicked, "of all the people to turn that page... what a wonderful body to inhabit!"

"Please," Toffee sobbed, "just let me go! I promise I won't bother you ever again!"

"You're right... you won't. Think of all the chaos we'll spread. The revenge we can take on the Butterflys!"

"Revenge? I don't want revenge! Please, I don't know who you are, but I'm sorry!"

"That's sad. Poor little monster doesn't know what he wants..."

Toffee was trembling so much, he didn't realize it when some of the dark clouds seeped into his head. They muddled his thoughts, clouding his vision. His body went limp, slowly morphing back into its reptilian form. The stranger inhaled sharply.

"So... perfect princess Moon has followed her dear granny's footsteps! Oh, how delightful! You know it'll never work, right? You know she'll always choose tradition and her people above a lowly monster."

"Shut up! S-she loves me!"

"You know she fears you. If it came between you and her people, she'd kill you in a heartbeat."

Toffee shivered. It wasn't true...

"Has she even discussed peace relations with monsters? If she cared... she'd try to help you."

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?"

He felt her smile. Eclipsa's cold smile. Time slowed as he felt her lean in.

"Take it from a Butterfly. Maybe not today... maybe not tomorrow... but she will kill you. You want to always be looking over your shoulder?"

"I love her... I have faith in Moon..."

"But does she have faith in you? Why would she hide you behind some Mewman disguise? Is she embarrassed? How can you trust someone so embarrassed by the likes of you?"

"Liar!"

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he'd been thinking this... something inside his mind was crumbling. He gave out a cry as the darkness shot through his body, coursing through every vein. Toffee's eyes fluttered. The last thing he heard before passing out was Eclipsa's cackle.

* * *

Glossaryck was toting about five tubs of pudding. He shoved a piece into his mouth and floated into Moon's room. The pudding fell out of his hands and he gaped up. Toffee was in the middle of a swirling black mass. His golden eyes were a sickly magenta. The man's gaze fell to the open page cover.

"Oh... this isn't good..."

* * *

Moon was tapping her foot anxiously, waiting for her mother to finish her speech. The royal court hummed in approval. Glossaryck popped up next to her shoulder, making her start.

"Whoa. What are you doing here?"

"We got a little problem with your lizard."

"My liz- ohmygosh, is he ok? What happened?"

Right in the middle of Stella's speech, Moon leaped to her feet. She ignored the dirty looks as she ran from the ballroom, racing through the hallway. She almost bumped into Lunar, but readily pushed him aside.

"Glossaryck! Talk to me!"

He zoomed next to her, his beard flying.

"He touched your spell-book."

"Oh no. What did he do to himself?"

"The immortal monster has possessed him."

Moon almost stopped in the hallway.

"Eclipsa's possessing Toffee? I thought you had that chapter locked!"

"Usually I'm there keeping guard! It's not my fault the lock has a mind of its own!"

The princess barged into her room, whipping out her wand... there was no one there. Everything was normal, every paper in its usual place... except the window was swung open. She leaned out, trying to pick out Toffee's form below.

"We have to save him!"

"Um, Moon-"

"Mobilize the troops! I don't care if they know he's a monster-"

"Moon."

"As soon as we get Eclipsa out, I'll trap her in my wand!"

"Moon!"

" _What_?"

"You don't get it. This type of magic taints people's very souls. Even if you got rid of Eclipsa, Toffee will never be the same."

"No... that's not true! There has to be a way! There's always a way!"

"Princess, I'm sorry. But once someone is tainted, they're tainted. There's no going back."

Hot tears slid down her cheeks.

"Once I get Eclipsa out, he'll be fine! You'll see!"


	4. Chapter 4

Moon practiced her magic all night. She locked the door and refused to see anyone. Glossaryck managed to calm Stella, talking about how hard she was studying. In a way, it was true. Moon had never been so dedicated to learning a spell. Even when the sun began to rise, Glossaryck was unimpressed with her skill. Moon moaned tiredly.

"It's been hours! It has to be ready, right?"

Glossaryck scratched his chin.

"I'm not sure how effective it'll be... Just use your emotions to your advantage. Deep down, Toffee knows you still love him. You may never fully get him back... but he'll still recognize you as someone he once loved."

Moon bit her lip. Suddenly, there was a loud sound of drums outside the palace. She stood quickly and rushed to the window. On the horizon, the Mewman and monster armies were facing off on the nearest hill. The monsters snarled, holding up large, jagged weapons. Moon gasped, spotting Toffee/Eclipsa leading the monsters. She shot a cruel smile, twirling a scythe in her hand.

"I have to stop her!"

The princess struggled to stand on the windowsill. Her door opened and Stella bustled in. She froze.

"Moon... what are you doing?"

"Well... um...I won't lie anymore... Mom, the love of my life is a monster possessed by the immortal monster, and if I don't perform the whispering spell, I'll lose him forever!"

Her mother blinked.

"What now?"

"I just- I have to go!"

"Oh, no you don't! You're the future queen! You can't endanger yourself like that! It's bad enough I had to send Lunar, you're not going too!"

"But Mom! This is bigger than me! It's bigger than the kingdom! If I don't save Toffee, Eclipsa will drag him along on a bloody rampage!"

"All the more reason to keep you out of harm's way! Guards!"

"No! Leave me alone! I _have_ to do this! I need Toffee!"

Her mother practically flew across the room, tightening a grip on her daughter's arm. Moon whimpered as she was thrown back into the room. Outside, she could hear the chaotic sounds of a battle beginning.

"Getting rid of Eclipsa would benefit _everyone_! Toffee, Mewni, _you_! How can you stay here in your cushioned palace while our knights die for _you_!?"

"Easy. I remind myself that I'm royalty, and therefore our family must be protected at all costs! If something happened to you, that would be the end of the dynasty!"

"You can't keep me locked up forever! I'll find a way out and I'll save my monster with or without your support!"

"I thought you wanted to stop Eclipsa, not turn into her!"

Moon gasped.

"Eclipsa used her magic for evil... she was a true monster! How _dare_ you compare me to her? At least I''m fighting for love, you're just an old queen who's lost her mind!"

Stella's face softened for a second. Just a second. She bared her teeth and turned to the guards.

"If she tries to escape, stop her."

The queen left, leaving Moon alone with two guards. She looked between them, giving them her sweetest smile.

"Any chance you can let me go... and this would be our little secret?"

One of them chuckled.

"Sorry, princess, we have our orders."

"Oh... well in that case, I'm sorry."

Their eyes flickered in confusion before Moon blasted them away. They tumbled across the floor, slamming into the wall. Without checking them, Moon jumped out of the window. The wind rushed through her hair, almost blinding her.

" _Levitato_!"

She bounced up, rocketed by the wand's blast. Down below, the fighting had already started. She shot forward, almost crash-landing on the hill. A monster snarled at her, rushing up with large claws. A mewman raced in front of her and stabbed the creature.

"Princess?! What are you doing here?"

"No time to explain! Where's that lizard with pink eyes?"

The soldier shook his head.

"I don't know... but you need to leave!"

"I can't!"

She ran past him, into the throng of soldiers. Moon ducked, narrowly avoiding a sharp talon.

"Toffee! Ah!"

Something caught her arm. She grasped it in pain, a thin trail of blood seeping from the wound. A sword nearly decapitated her, while the hilt of another rammed into her forehead. She stumbled back. There were too many people... she couldn't focus... sucking in a breath, she pushed through and held onto a tree. An axe wedged itself an inch away from her face. She yelped and ducked, crawling into a space beneath the tree. Moon looked out onto the battlefield. It was almost impossible to pick out Toffee from the crowd... and then she saw him. She stiffened. He was twirling a scythe between his fingers, walking around Lunar slowly. Her brother had his sword poised.

"No!"

She threw herself out of the hole and began running. Toffee pounced on her brother. He swung out his sword, catching the monster's shoulder. He roared and wrapped his tail around Lunar's neck.

"Toffee! Stop!"

She could almost hear the sickening crunch... and the way her brother's body crumpled to the ground. Toffee held up his scythe in triumph to cheers.

"The prince is dead!" a mewman soldier cried.

A shudder ran through the army. Moon hadn't even realized she'd been screaming until Toffee noticed her. For a second, his eyes flickered. He strutted up to her, Eclipsa's voice cooing from his mouth.

"Poor, poor princess. You just can't stop losing... can you? Your brother, your love... what next, hmm?"

Moon's fingers twitched. Her wand illuminated a dark pink. Eclipsa noticed and gave a shrill laugh.

"The whispering spell? _That's_ how you plan on trapping me? You're _pathetic_."

Eclipsa launched herself, holding up the scythe. Moon dodged it. The blade bounced off her wand. The old queen's face contorted in rage. She screamed and attacked again, almost clipping off Moon's leg. The princess shot into the air, turning the wand on the queen. Her emotions roiled in her stomach violently. The wand picked this up, the measured pink turning into dark red. _Don't cast the spell! You're emotions are too out of whack_! She didn't listen to herself. She whispered the spell, a part of her staring down at Lunar. Eclipsa bounded upwards, her scythe raised. A dark red burst of energy exploded from one end. The queen let out an inhuman screech. Toffee's finger blasted off, soaring into the air. A trail of darkness leaked from the wound, swirling into the wand's jewel. Moon's arms wavered at the force. Eclipsa landed in the jewel with a loud pop, and just like that, everyone was quiet.

The princess looked down, seeing Toffee crash into a ravine.

"Toffee?" she whispered, floating down gently.

His eyelids fluttered open slowly, eyes unfocused.

"Moon?"

A lump formed in her throat. She enveloped him in her arms, tears landing on his armor.

"I thought I'd lost you forever! I'm so sorry!"

He returned the hug, burying his snout into her hair. He inhaled her scent, smiling.

"That was amazing," he said in a raspy voice, "I-I've never felt so powerful..."

Moon froze.

"Powerful? But... you weren't even in control!"

"Does that matter? I've never wielded magic before! I felt like I could do anything! I want more... can-can I borrow your wand?"

He lunged for it, but Moon quickly took it out of his reach. He gave her a hurt look, eyeing the wand greedily.

"I can't give you my wand. It's my family's heirloom... at-at least we're together."

He snarled, baring his teeth angrily, "you think I care about _you_? Give it to me, or I'll tear your throat out!"

Moon's body shook.

"Glossaryck was right," she said shakily, "you-you're not yourself... let me help you."

"I don't need a murderer's help! Give. Me. the _wand_!"

"I said no!"

Toffee reared back and swiped out a claw. Moon screamed, the claw tearing across her stomach. She hunched over, the pain rolling over in waves.

"Your family doesn't deserve Mewni," he growled.

He reached for her wand again. This time, she sent out a blast, sending him sprawling backwards. He landed hard and squinted at her.

"Toffee... I'm sorry. Please, I swear I'll never hurt another monster again! Just-don't hate me."

His hand twitched.

"That's the thing with you Butterflys. You think you're so special! You don't deserve magic! How _dare_ you hog it all! Someday, the tables will be turned. I'll give the magic to everyone! Your family will crumble and I will rebuild Mewni from its ashes!"

He laughed crazily, stumbling and gripping his head.

"And what will happen to the Mewmans?" she challenged in a low voice.

"We'll hunt them to _extinction_ ," he snarled with a laugh.

Moon fought against the blood soaking her dress, crawling towards her monster.

"But we can work it out. Toffee... please... I know you're better than this."

She grunted, the pain making her nauseous. He bent down and tilted her chin up.

"I'll kill the royal family... and it'll be with your own magic... isn't that a poetic death?"

Her eyes narrowed. With a scream, she blasted Toffee away. He landed in the mud and looked at her in surprise. She managed to struggle to her feet, holding out her wand.

"You will never rule Mewni. You will never topple my family. I will do whatever necessary to protect my people... if I ever see you again, you _will_ be executed. By the decree of the royal family, the once and future governing body of Mewni, I declare Toffee of the Septaurans to be an enemy of the Butterfly dynasty! _Ertok alma suina_!"

Her wand illuminated with a cold, icy blue light. Toffee's eyes widened as a barrier shot out of the ground, encompassing Moon's kingdom in a protective barrier. The monsters fighting above yelped in surprise as they were blown behind the quickly rising shield. Toffee roared in rage, pounding on the barrier.

"Let me in!"

"No monster can ever enter Mewni! Do you hear me, monster? As long as I'm alive, this kingdom is protected!"

He shot her a deadly glare before running down the ravine. Up above, some soldiers in the fighting noticed the princess on the ground. As they slid down the muddy wall, Moon's fingers twitched. She stumbled and collapsed.

* * *

 _1 month later..._

There was a knock on Moon's door. Glossaryck opened it and looked down at a slightly chubby kid. He was holding a plate of soup.

"From the kitchen for m'lady."

"She's still not eating," Glossaryck waved him away.

The servant's brow scrunched.

"She really should eat, the future queen must be healthy."

"Maybe I don't want to be the queen," a voice droned from inside.

The boy looked past Glossaryck. The princess was curled up on her sofa, wrapped in a blanket. Before the little blue man could stop him, the boy made his way inside and placed the dish on her nightstand.

"Eat."

Moon rose an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are?"

"The guy who's going to get the princess to finally eat real food."

She stared at him distastefully.

"Of all the insolent servants! Who are you?"

He crossed his arms defiantly.

"I am River, of the Johanson clan, Your Highness... and I'm not leaving until all the soup is gone."

She snorted.

"I'm not hungry. Go away."

River's face softened. He moved in front of her, bowing his head slightly.

"There were rumors you fell in love with a... a..."

"They're true," she said dully, "it didn't work out."

River twisted his apron in between his fingers.

"I'm sorry."

"Hmm. Most people just say 'He was a monster. It would never have worked out''."

"Well then, obviously most people don't understand love."

She looked at him quizzically.

"And you do?"

He shrugged.

"The Johanson clan might be rough around the edges, but we understand the heart. For us, love is the most important thing in the world."

"My family isn't as touchy-feely. It's not the Butterfly way."

River tilted his head.

"You don't have to pour out your heart to me if you don't want to, but if you ever need someone to talk to..."

Her eyes went to the ground. After a few seconds, she looked up and gave him a sad smile.

"I really miss him."

"What was he like?"

River sank into a small chair, listening as Moon started talking about Toffee. After a while, River left holding an empty soup dish.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading my story! I might make more (I'm thinking of a series of one-shots about Toffee and Moon's adventures, tell me what you think!) If you have any suggestions, feel free to leave a review :). Thanks!**


End file.
